Abandoned Room
by Lupalover101
Summary: Running towards the club haruhi finds herself between a wall and a wild one


Haruhi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. How could she have been dumb enough to forget club!/Sprinting up a rather large section of stairs, she lost her footing. Feeling herself fall she cursed the stupid club for being at the farthest end of the school, in the unused music room.

"Haruhi!" the male voice seemed to slow her fall down… for a few seconds. Slamming into a warm body she felt herself and her unknown savior stumble backwards. A soft grunt, a little more falling and both were splayed on the floor of an extremely small room. Her eyes tried to focus, only to train them on the door… the door that was closing… the door that just automatically locked.

Leaping to her feet, Haruhi tried her best to push the door open, to no avail. A sound made her turn around and finally lay eyes on her savior.

"Mori senpai?!"

shocked she looked at the wild type awkwardly stand. Brushing himself off he turned to look at the door with a disapproving gaze.

"It won't open?" his question to the obvious made haruhi smile. Making his way towards the door she found that the room was too small to maneuver in. Mori brushed against her, his cologne filling her senses in a wonderful cloud./

"Mmm..." involuntarily Haruhi moaned her approval at his proximity, but immediately clamped her mouth shut.

Mori turned to her curiously. Taking a step up to her again he pretended to reach over and push the door, effectively trapping her between his body and the door. Another glance at her and he was shocked to see her face had adopted the color of a tomato.

"Are you all right?" his voice was filled with concern, and haruhi was filled with heat. Coming to a strange conclusion she decided to make use of the time she was given with Mori senpai. Leaning her body into his she rubbed against him like a cat.

"H- Haruhi what are you doing?"

his voice was almost a whisper as she slid her hand down his pants. A slight grunt from him told her that he was clearly enjoying the attention. Building up some courage Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and leaned in for a kiss. As she reached his lips Haruhi's nerves were building up. What if he pushed her away?  
How would she know if he hated her after this or not? All thought stopped as Mori pressed his lips against hers, a hungry moan escaping his lips at the softness of her touch. Clearly enjoying what was happening Haruhi decided to gather the courage she needed to get what she wanted the most.

Sliding her hand down Mori's pants one more time, she didn't hesitate at the button. Laying her hand fully on him, she felt the size of the man in front of her. A groan escaped his lips, leaving Haruhi the opportunity to slip her tongue in. Battling each other with tongues and hands now, they began to undress each other. Shirts flew both ways and pants were unzipped. Finally stopping to look at each other there was no hiding the furious blush on both of their faces.

"You don't have to continue this. I can...um… get rid of it myself."

Mori's voice was deep and rough as he self consciously covered the tent in his pants. Grinning Haruhi made her intentions clear by dropping to her knees and planting light kisses on his erection. Groans and shivers overcame Mori as he tried hard not to fist her hair. Suddenly Haruhi just pulled his pants and boxers down; afraid if she didn't does it fast he would change his mind./

"H-Haruhi!"

Mori tried quickly to cover himself, but Haruhi was quicker. Dipping her head she gave him a small lick, and his reaction was immediate. A loud groan escaped him as his hips thrust forward. Taking this as an ok to continue Haruhi took hold of him, surprised to see that her fingers couldn't touch. With light strokes and licks she had him thrusting in her hands, and then she took him in her mouth and sucked, using her tongue to massage him. As Mori felt the pressure build he stopped her, knowing to well what that pressure meant./

"Did I do something wrong?"

her question was laced with a bit of panic as different reasons flitted through her mind. A small smile, made her stop, then she was facing the door, her pants ripped away along with her lace underwear.

"Are you a virgin?"

the question brought on a new wave of heat and color to her face. Nodding she heard a small sigh.

"This is going to hurt the first time… or that's what I heard anyway….are you sure you want to keep going?" Mori's voice had a pang of pain in it and she knew there was only one way to fix it.

Leaning forward she rubbed her pert bottom against his erection and this time there was no stopping him. With one thrust he was in and the pain was unbearable. A choking gasp came from her, and Mori froze. Horror came in waves as he realized what he did. Enveloping her in his arms he whispered sweet words into her ear to calm her down. Finally in control of herself again, Haruhi ground against Mori, the pain subsiding to a raw new pleasure. Groaning Mori didn't move, he didn't want to hurt her again. Suddenly Haruhi stopped and said something that sent him over the edge.

"Mori-senpai, this is a two person thing. Wouldn't you like to participate?" her small voice was filled with lust instead of the pain he heard earlier. Pistoning into her, Mori felt himself tighten again and he knew haruhi was close too.

"NNgg… I'm going to- I'm going to cum!"

Both of them froze as Mori filled her and her body convulsed in pleasure. Suddenly there was someone shouting her name and the room began to fade./

"Yo Haruhi! Wake up its time for club to start!" Karou was standing at her side shaking her. Blinking the grogginess away she lifted her head to see she was in the unused music room. Looking around she was surprised to see Mori standing close to her. His hand was floating over her and his face was tinged red. Confused she was going to ask something when she remembered her dream, her own blush coming on strong.

A look of pure panic was on her face as she left the room, blaming her life on her stupid hormones and that abandoned room.


End file.
